Age of Ender
by ParadoxxFoxx
Summary: Herobrine is eradicated. Now he can make his move. Enderbrine has been turning us against Herobrine, possessing him when Herobrine was good all along. Now as he rises we only have one option. To assemble heroes. Contains Youtubers and cussing, and mods. Oc's accepted!
1. Chapter 1

Name:

Age:

Nickname (If they have one):

Appearance (Human or Minecraft Skin, send me a link to the image or tell me what to search):

Typical outfit and/or style:

Personality:

Powers (Nothing too OP):

Skills:

Romance or Secret crushes (Send me another form or something):

History:

Weapon:

Armor:

Anything else:

 **Well here I am with a new story. See you on the flip side.**


	2. Redstone City

Jesse's POV

It started with an old man. He showed up in my dreams.

"Jesse. This war is not over."

"What?" I ask.

"The Enderbrine is coming. He will wipe you out. But he is too powerful now. To defeat him in the present, first you must go to the past." I saw a vision of him on Herobrine's throne. We had only killed him a week ago.

"Yes. I understand. I must end his life, before he can end mine." I saw a vision of him pushing me into a portal.

"You must avenge the wrongly accused. And gather heroes." I saw another vision. It was of my best friend Kadin on the ground. His stomach was pierced by a sword.

"No, Kadin's in trouble." He showed me another image. It was a jungle with Quartz pillars rising up in the background with a ship in the water.

"That is your first destination."

"Can you get me there?"

"No, that is up to you, how to get there." And then I woke up in my bed. I should probably introduce myself. My name is Jesse. I'm 15 years old and I'm an orphan. My parents went missing when I was 3. I was adopted at five and currently live in Redstone City. Population: 8 million Minecrafters. In a 90 story building on the penthouse a family adopted me. My room (Well, I say room when I have a what looks like a master suite of the Caesar Hotel in Las Diamond with floor to ceiling Windows with the highest level tech. I would have gotten on fine with a normal bedroom, but the people who adopted me absolutely spoil me. It's so bad. I ask if I can make a sandwich, and they hire a professional chef to make me a 'rich person finger sandwich'. I just want a PB and J made by own hands. They hired me my own butler but I don't use him. He's basically just my friend. His name is Frank.

The war with Herobrine was last week. I didn't fight in it, but I tried to. I was pulled out when I took an arrow to the knee. I pulled on a black shirt and a Spider-Man hoodie. I slipped into some dark blue jeans and put my slippers on. I love these things and are the only rich person thing I really love. I have them made just for me with my favorite material. They are black and super fluffy. I have my own apartment basically complete with a kitchen, three bathrooms, my bedroom, guest bedroom, giant foyer, and living room. It's made of quartz blocks and marble. I turn on my plasma TV to Overworld News Network, or ONN.

"Welcome back to ONN. Today's story, sinkhole in Obsidian. Steve?"

"Hi, Alex. I'm in Obsidian City where locals have reported many sinkholes along the outskirts. Many suspect it to be the soul of Herobrine taking revenge. Others believe it to be a darker force." Steve reported. I turned the news off. Can't watch that. I need to find out how to get to the past. I put my shoes on and head out the door. My parents are at work. I walk into the basement of the building.

I made it my workshop/lab. Redstone and mechanics are my life. I've had numerous inventions. Right now I'm trying to harness the power of redstone and put it in blades. It's too weak to make it's own so I'm working on an alloy of both iron and redstone. Only, they don't mix well. I've been trying to add stuff in it to make it mix better. However I haven't had much luck. I walk into my science lab and begin working with redstone and portal materials. I need to find a way.


	3. Xena

Jesse POV

I learned from a tutorial online how to extract pieces of a Nether portal. Albeit small pieces. How ever using glowstone dust and redstone I learned to combine them. I tried for a piece of netherrack I bought online to see of it was evil enough to find Enderbrine. It just passed through. Well, that was a waste of an experiment. The purple substance gave off a garbled noise that sounded like a growl. I had always been curious about that until I came to a conclusion that it had _some_ connection to the end. I need to dig deeper. Literally. Maybe I could find a diamond or some crystal to try and stabilize it. But I didn't have any lying around. Not even _my_ parents would buy me one.

 _Whoosh_

I think I heard a whoosh. I turn around. No one here. Until I see something. A purple snowflake. An enderman. I picked up a dagger. I throw it but I miss. That's weird, I aimed at the head... Then someone stepped out. A girl. She had hip length brown hair, a purple beanie, purple eyes, like a cat, that threw off purple snowflakes like enderman did. Patterned purple shirt, midnight purple jeans, and magenta leather gloves. She had her knees bent slightly and her hands out.

"Don't hurt me, I'm trying to help you." She put her hands on her chest. "You got a message too? Is that why you're trying to build a portal?"

"About the Enderbrine?" I asked.

"The old man told you too. Before you know how to get to the past, know Enderbrine's past. Long ago. Before Notch and Herobrine. Enders ruled the world."

"Why should I listen to you?" I asked.

"You must. My name is Xena and you must understand this. Jesse-"

"How do you know my name?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm related very distantly to Enderbrine I can help you. We need to start this quest fast. Please, listen." She pleaded.

"You... Okay." I said reluctantly.

"I know this is hard to believe, but Herobrine was good. Enders were trying to make a new species using Void energy. The result was what we call humans. One of them was a failure. Herobrine. They banished him. He was cast into the Void but saved by the Enderdragon. She took pity on him and gave him Admin powers. Meanwhile the Enders were disappointed in humans because they had no magic. They took a human and infused Enderman powers with his DNA. He was Herobrine's twin brother. He was deemed Enderbrine. Enderbrine stumbled upon Herobrine in the End and got an idea. He would use him to take over Minecraftia. This was millions of years later and it was modern times by then. He possessed Herobrine so he would get the world to think they got rid of their biggest threat. If you've noticed the security has gotten very loose since Herobrine. Now we need to sto~pped Enderbrine. But we need more heroes. And I know just where to start."

 **I bet you tthought I abandoned you! No never, just been busy. Well that's this chapter we got some back story!**


	4. Team Crafted

Xena POV

"Wait. You want us to go there?" Jesse asked me. We stood in a park in front of a building. It looked like a courthouse made of quartz. The quartz pillars towered about twenty-five stories above the ground and a symbol was plastered across the top. Team Crafted. "I don't think Team Crafted will help two random teenagers off the street to defeat a villain who we have no proof of."

"Unless..." Something dawned on me. "They were chosen too."

I ran across the park.

"Wait!" Jesse sprinted after me. When we reached the huge stairs I stopped. Jesse caught his breath. "What do you mean chosen?"

"I mean the old man sent them a message too." I explained. We started to walk up the stairs. As I explained my vision he fiddled with his hoodie strings. We reached the top and he looked backwards but kept walking forwards.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl storm out of an emergency iron door. I tried to warn Jesse but he smacked right into her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. The girl straightened her white hair and kept walking.

"Leave me alone." She grumbled. Jesse mumbled.

"What's her problem?" We went through a revolving door and entered a ginormous front room. Jesse gasped. I looked around. At the end of it was a big picture of all of Team Crafted in a dog pile. Along the walls there were face portraits of each individual member. **(Refer to their YouTube channel profile pictures)** We walked to a desk near us and met a receptionist. She was dressed similar to Sky but had red hair and no glasses. And when I say red hair, I don't mean ginger I mean literally red.

"Hi, my name is Alesa, how may I help you?" She asked politely. I had put brown contacts in earlier so no one would notice my Ender heritage because it tends to freak people out.

"We have an issue we would like to take up with the CEO 's of this establishment." Jesse said proudly.

"Okay Jesse cut the crap," I turned to Alesa. "We need to get to the Team. It's important."

"I'm not sure if I can-" I cut her off by taking one of my contacts out to reveal my eyes and release purple snowflakes. I put it back in. "Right away... Ma'am." She pushed a button on her Bluetooth headset and turned away. After about thirty seconds she turned back. "Team Crafted will see you now. Right up that flight of stairs and to the left. They're in a meeting but it's a glass room, easy to find."

"Thank you." Jesse said. He caught up with me as I was already walking to the stairs. I took my beanie off my head and stuffed it in my pocket. The spiral staircase lead to a second level and we could already see the glass room. As we reached the top a team member noticed us as we walked to the glass door. He looked back and we waited by a wall. The conference room was about the size of a normal one and the long spruce wood table had the Team seal on it as well. The meeting dispersed and we tailed one of the members. Deadlox. Also known as Ty, he was the founder. He wore a suit as well as everyone else but they all still had their signature looks. Deadlox had his headphones, Ssundee had his glasses, Minecraft Universe had his space helmet under his arm, Jerome never changed as well as Huskymudkipz seeing as he had a suit as well, Mitch's suit had a big collar, Seto still had his sorcerers outfit though, and Sky had his amulet. A wall next to us had a row of pictures with former members such as, Cavemanfilms, XrPmX13, and Kermit. Jesse tapped Deadlox's shoulder and he turned around.

"How did you guy's get in here?" He asked.

"There's something we need to tell you. Take us to your office and we'll explain." I told him.

[...]

"Okay, you want us, Team Crafted, to help you, Team Mickey Mouse, to take down the 'Enderbrine'. Is that right? Last person to tell us that was talking about Herobrine, but he had proof. And now you're saying he was good all along? No." Deadlox said.

"Look Tyler," He growled at that. "We need you, this is all true. An old man came to us in our dreams to tell us this. Only now do I realize how insane we sound." Jesse said.

"Whoa, an old man? Was he in a blue and orange robe?" Deadlox asked.

"Yes..." I said. He slammed his hand down.

"Okay, now you sound less crazy. I had the same thing but it was garbled. Only saw an old man. But why should we trust you?" Deadlox was suspicious. I took out my contacts. He smiled. "Alright. But if you're building a portal you need magic. I know just the guy."

He left for about ten minutes. When he returned there was one more person. SetoSorcerer. His purple coat went just past his knees. He introduced us and sent us on our way and we headed back to the lab. Seto scrunched his nose at the smell. I for one like the smell. Redstone and glowstone.

"Okay, not much to work with. Ooh nether portal dust, great." He rubbed his hands together and purple dust came off them. He picked up a shard of obsidian and placed it next to the nether dust the dust lifted around it and became slightly transparent. He dropped some glowstone dust through it. Some went through and other pieces came out the other side.

Through the portal I saw a harbor with giant boats docked.

"That's what I saw in my dream." Jesse pointed out. I wonder if this is in the past because the old man said he's too powerful in the present. Maybe we have to defeat him in the past. Seto poked his finger through but was thrown back by a visible shock.

"Crap. We can't go through it. However." He picked it up and placed it on a wall. He stepped back and spread his hands. The portal widened and the angle moved with Seto's head. "This. Is our eyes and ears. It won't stay opened for long. And I'm willing to bet Enderbrine is the one not letting us enter. But... Okay Herobrine did this thing where he had decoys. Sent us on wild goose chases. And he only had three. Imagine Enderbrine. I've researched this before. You can only do it seven times. It takes part if your humanity with it. He's been controlling Herobrine so he only has four uses left. And if they are in different periods of time, we need to kill the one from the present first!"

"What?" Jesse asked confused.

"He has four pieces of him. Past, present, future, and the real one. Now that's where we meet a paradox. The future version should be killed as soon as we kill present and past. But if the future one is the real one, they overlap. If that makes sense."

"Like Terminator!" Jesse says loudly.

"That is literally nothing like Terminator. At all." I told him. He shrugged.

"Okay so we kill present version first?" He asked. Seto nodded.

"You know where we fought Herobrine? At the stronghold? There was an End portal there. Enderbrine should be there preparing for the takeover. Without a present version no one can stop us from entering there. Obviously we can't do it alone. And the stronghold changes location each time someone leaves so I'll contact Team Crafted to search the most likely places for the stronghold to be. Let's go look for trouble." We left for the Team HQ.


	5. Let's start this

Jesse POV

As we headed back to Team Crafted all the information sunk in. Enderbrine in three places at once, one of them he is in twice, and we need to kill them all. We entered the conference room and me and Xena told them everything we found out earlier.

"So, nearest I can figure, we can't just invite him to dinner and stab him, we need to make sure the versions of him are really dead. Like, coat the blade in Cave Spider venom." I explained.

"Well, we can't really conceal a sword." Sky said.

"Adam, that was hypothetical." I told him. I don't like to call people by nicknames or aliases. I don't know Seto's name though. (Might be Harvey)

"Umm, yeah I knew that." He said feebly.

"Anyways, are you guys with us?" Xena asked. Gradually everyone agreed. They all changed into their normal clothes in another room. Husky opened an app on a BlockPad **(deal with it)** and a projector put an image of a map on a white board. Three squares appeared over three mountain ranges.

"These, are all the previous locations of the stronghold. They seem to be in a pattern. Each about 50,000 chunks apart. All in mountains. Next to each other at 45 degree angles. There are two possibilities. Here. And here. We need at least two teams to find them. As much as I hate to bring kids with us, they know the most." He pointed to Xena and I. "We should have them go, but we'll all take these.

He took a brief case from beside him and opened it. In the case there were circular dark objects. Ender pearls.

"If you find it, use these to teleport us to you." He handed six to us. Three for each.

"Whoa." I examined one. Almost immediately he dropped it. As soon as it hit the ground I disappeared quickly into the floor and came back out a few inches away. The pearl disappeared.

"And that's one less chance you have." Husky pointed at me. I regretted dropping it but there's a big chance I'm going to die anyways. They handed us a drawstring backpack with the Team seal and we carefully put them in a pocket at the front. Xena slung it over her shoulder and we started down to a room with other gear we need. There were pickaxes, shovels, axes, swords, hoes, and bows. In the far corner was a room I thought was a library but turned out to be an enchanting room. I could see the knowledge being taken from the books and pulled into the table. And on the far left side was something that caught my eyes. A sword and other various items were colored red, but I felt like they weren't stained. As I walked over I saw them clearer. They were a dark red and as I touched them they lit up red. Just like when you hit redstone ore when you mine. These are made of redstone.

"Hey, Seto, how did you guys make these out of redstone?" I asked him. As Seto came over I took an axe off it's shelf and looked at it. It looked like a standard axe but the head was red.

"Well, it's complicated. We took redstone ore and shaped it to an axe head. Redstone isn't the strongest material in Minecraft so as we can't just use it like that. I put a small spell on it to act like diamond, but the blades also act like redstone. They can set off contraptions, even complete them. If you have redstone dust down you can connect them with them." He told me.

"Huh." And there I was trying to make redstone alloy. I silently asked him if I could take some with me. He nodded. I took two axes and two slings and put them on my back. I saw a table with multiple vials on it. There was an item frame above them with a cave spider. I picked it up. The liquid was green and I could smell it faintly through the lid. It must be venom from cave spiders. I slipped a few vials into Xena's pack and moved on. We grabbed all we could need and moved on. Sky handed us a map and we went outside. Sky put his shades on and I noticed writing on the side. "Thursday".

"Why do your glasses say Thursday?" I asked him.

"These are my Thursday shades." He said nonchalantly. He went on with the rest of the group. Me and Xena caught up so we could figure out who goes which direction. The team decided we go south and we go west. We went our separate ways to stop a villain from destroying Minecraftia.

"So, how far away do you think it is?" I asked Xena who held a map. She looked around a skyscraper and looked at the sun.

"Far." She took off running towards a subway system under the ground. I ran after her but tripped on the last stair because the lighting was horrible. I saw her eyes and assumed she could see in the dark.

"Wait, if you're part Ender can you teleport?" I asked her as I got up.

"I can but it is tiring and I can't just do it any distance. I can do thirty blocks at the most. If I do it more than ten times in a row I pass out. Plus, I need to see where I'm going." She put her beanie back on and jumped the metal bars to get in. I followed but my foot caught on a bar and I fell on my face. Xena laughed and I got up quickly. She went to a transit map and traced her finger around one that led west and to the edge of the city.

In the distance the brakes of a train sounded and she sprinted after it. I just barely got on in time. She sat down near the front and I sat next to her.

"How long will the ride be?" I asked.

"How big is the city? It'll take a few hours." She told me. In the corner of my eye I saw that same white haired girl sit down on the train as well. The train started to pick up pace and I put my feet on the seat in front and close my eyes. I drift into a dream.

In front of me an obsidian tower looms over the city and a figure comes from the top. The Enderbrine. He raises his hand and brought them down fast. A giant lightning bolt strikes each of us down, one by one. We seemed to be in an army. Then all of us were dead. My eyes snapped open and suddenly... I forgot what I dreamt. I felt something on my arm and I saw Xena's laying on the seat with her feet on the window and her head on my forearm. I slowly took my feet off the seat and sat up. She was asleep but could've passed for awake from the back. Her eyes still threw off purple snowflakes. The train rumbled and the brakes screeched. It slowly came to a stop. I tapped Xena on the shoulder and she slowly woke up.

"We there?" She asked groggy. I nodded. She swiveled around so she faced forward. The white haired girl behind us got off. She clutched a picture of a boy. Something caught my eye in it. In the very corner, an unmistakable substance floated in the air behind the boy. A purple snowflake. Either that girl, or that boy, had a connection to Enders.


	6. Chapter 6

**To answer a question, I do try to have an update schedule but sometimes that doesn't work out. Sorry I guess you'll need to deal with spontaneous updates.**

Aspen POV

Okay, let's get one thing straight. Old men are not creepy. Just one in particular is. He didn't exactly appear in a dream, but he didn't exactly not. Confusing I know. He walked up to me in a room of white. I wasn't asleep, it was really more of a vision but after I felt asleep. He told me about some kid named Jesse or Emmet or something. I'm good at blocking stuff out. That's why I don't remember his name. He had a white goatee and white hair that came to a point in the front. At first when I saw him he had a brown leather trench coat and scarf. He stood facing the other way and his head was slightly down. **(Totally the War Doctor!)** He then spoke.

"What he did wasn't his choice." He had a raspy British accent. Right then he seemed to be talking about someone else. **(Notice, this is a different old man.)** He turned around slowly. "In the end he was in control. He did what he had to do. But not in the name of Herobrine. Herobrine was a hero before this. Hence the name. He accepted you would never cease fire, so in order to stop the war…. He destroyed it." I didn't know what he was talking about. "Millions died going after the wrong villain. Enderbrine was the real threat. Now, there are heroes going after it as you must as well. Xena. And Jesse. Many more will join along the way and some will be lost. You know what loss feels like. Go on. Your instincts will guide you." All at once that riddle telling bastard disappeared. I was on a train to Notch knows where before I know it. I gripped a photo and got off.

"Stop." A boy and a girl approached me. The same not that slammed into me. "Can I see that photo?" He asked. I reluctantly held it up. He pointed to a corner.

"What?" I asked.

"That snowflake." He said.

"Duh, it was snowing. Look I gotta go." He grabbed my shoulder and I pulled away.

"It's purple." He protested. I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked again. It was.

"Okay. And." I asked. We went on a whole argument about what it means.

"It's an Enderman!" He shouted

"Oh screw this!" The girl grabbed my head and with all her might slammed her head into mine. Pain exploded in my forehead and I stumbled backwards. Not only that but knowledge flooded my head. Everything she knew went into my brain. I gasped.

"You're…. He's…. Enderbr…. Okay I get it! Past, present, future. Let's go!" a

We both massaged our heads and groaned. Jesse stood laughing behind us. Outside the station was a railyard with wooded area behind it.

"What did you do in there?" Jesse asked Xena.

"I have a level five psychic link so it's weak but I can transfer knowledge." She told him.

"Can you do that without headbutting people's heads?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll test it on you." She then proceeded to punch the side of his skull.

"HOLY NOTCH THAT HURTS!" He screamed. But soon after he looked like he just learned the answer to life, the universe, and everything. Xena pulled out. Now I'm still not 100 percent okay with this whole journey but my life depends on it. We reached the woods and immediately my guard went up. I'm not usually an aggressive type but I can be. Jesse took two red axes out of sheaths in his back. He held them low, without any stance but could easily swing them if he had to. Xena handed me an iron dagger and looked at a compass.

"Just over those hill's on that mountain. She pointed in the distance.

"And how far is that?" I asked.

"Far. I'm not sure exactly. Just over our render distance." We kept walking until our feet felt like mush. At the end of the day we saw a smoke signal in the distance. "Team is still alive. We know that." She said. The signal was a bit ahead of us but really far out against the other side of the woods.

"We should probably set up camp here guys. Besides I saw torches and other hikers just a little ways out." Jesse observed. Xena parkoured her way up a tree and made sure the space was big enough. I had always wondered why leaves were solid blocks you can stand on. No one knew. We all followed and set out bedrolls we crawled into them and went to sleep. I drifted into a dream. A nightmare really. A man stood in blue mist. All I saw were a purple eye and a white one. The blue fog cleared and he stood clearly. A black cloak was draped over him. The side lifted and his arm came out holding something. It was bronze capped with white electricity running up and down it. He pointed it at me and lightning shot me. I was quickly jolted awake. I felt like I was being watched. I heard heavy breathing below me. I looked carefully over the edge and saw eight wolves surrounding the tree. One thing was off though. Their eyes were purple. As soon as I peeked a wolf pounced towards me. I screamed and dodged it. It landed between Jesse and the edge and jumped on him. He was awake immediately. He tried to hold back the wolf's paws so it snapped his jaws and him. His teeth grazed his chest. Xena was awake fighting a wolf as well. Jesse grabbed an axe but was pulled off the edge. He fell ten feet to the dirt. Luckily he landed the axe on the wolf's heart when he landed. The wolf disappeared in particles and left only four canine teeth behind. Spoils of war. Then the wolves bombarded him. Xena snapped her wolf's neck regretfully. It disappeared leaving a skull. She chucked it at a wolf charging Jesse knocking it out. The rest went at him he swung his axe in a semi circle. It chopped one of their jaws off and another's nose off. Then knowing what he could do, a wolf jumped off a tree trunk bouncing onto Jesse's face. It knocked him down and the others got him in a dog pile. Then Xena jumped off the tree onto the wolves and drove a sword through the back of one. It disappeared. But they overpowered her too.

I heard a grunt and a wolf fell over dead. An arrow was stuck in his side. Then another. This happened until they all were disintegrated except one. Jesse held his axe out defensively which is probably how he stayed alive down there. Xena was scratched only so that was unknown. I saw a bow and arrow disappear behind a tree. Then it was gone. Jesse got up and eyed the wolf. The wolf jumped but Jesse brought his axe upwards cutting the wolf in half. He stood smiling but quickly gasped in fear and dropped it. He realized what he'd done and slumped down. We all heard a rustling. We saw a head disappear in a bush and Xena checked it out.

"There's nothing h-" She was cut off when a figure jumped on her back holding and arrow to her throat.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Jesse yelled. He jumped up and grabbed his axe. I jumped from the tree and ran over as well. We pulled the arrow from the girl's hand and I pulled her off. She thrashed and kicked. This kid couldn't be more than twelve. "Stop! Who are you?" Jesse asked softly.

"I need to kill you!" She screamed.

"Why?" Jesse was firm but not mean.

"He would kill me!" She yelled.

"Who. Is. He." Jesse spoke louder this time.

"I can't say!" She was crying now.

"Tell us!" Jesse puffed out his chest and yelled.

"He called himself Lord." She was crying quietly.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Arch." **She won't be bad forever** She said but quickly covered her mouth. In a split second she kicked me in the mouth recovered her bow and shot an arrow at the grass. A blinding white light burst out and we fell down blinded. When we recovered she was gone. Jesse picked up the arrow and a gas came out of the tip. We all fell unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

Jesse POV

 _BOOM!_ After that crazy kid jumped us I got straight into a dream. It felt so real, but fake because I knew I wasn't in control. I looked through the shaded vision of what I assumed was a girl. I heard two pairs of running footsteps behind me. I realized I wasn't anywhere I should be. The arm of the body I was in raised revealing a paintball gun. She shot a small black dome on the wall. A camera.

About twenty yards in front of me I saw a cast iron vault door with a symbol on it. I didn't recognize it but it looked federal. Two boys ran in front of me. As I walked towards the door I saw my reflection. I had circular goggles tinted black and a long black leather coat. There was a hood on my head so my hair wasn't visible. But it was definitely a girl's body.

"Rico, sonic incursion device. I expect you didn't set it off in your face." I was tossed a small circular device by the guy on my right. It was placed next to the middle of the vault door. It glowed blue and made an increasing buzzing noise. Eventually the was a loud crack and a bang. The wheel you turn to open it popped off. As the vault door slid open I heard two gunshots, each next to me. Two loud thuds were heard and my vision went dark.

As I woke up, I had no desire to tell Xena and Aspen(?) what happened. Between my face in the dirt and blood on my hands, I would say my first night in the wild was pretty good for my new life standards. I still had the gas arrow in my hand and this time I didn't move my hand. Carefully with my other hand I took an axe and chopped it in half. I cut skillfully between two other thin canisters inside the arrow. I didn't set any off, but I wasn't gambling that again and poured dirt on them to prevent any from activating. The sun was just about in the middle of the sky. Xena rolled over and awoke, as did Aspen, minutes after. Without speaking we went on walking. I noticed the mountain range was closer. Also the residue of a smoke signal was dissipating. Okay, Team is alive.

"Is it me or-" I started talking, but in the middle of my sentence I fell in a hole. It was covered in gravel and when I stepped gravity took its toll and I fell. "AH!" I yelled.

"Oh, my God, are you okay?" Xena asked from above.

"Yeah, can you toss me a torch?" I yelled up. A stick with a dark orange end fell from above. As soon as I caught it, it lit up. **(I am very loyal to Minecraft physics)** Immediately I gasped. There was a complex redstone contraption beneath my feet. Corridors were on either side of me. I nervously touched my axe to the Redstone. Nothing. I noticed a missing piece and touched the axe to the blank space. One-by-one the redstone dust lit up. All along the walls a skull formation was set.

"What do you see down there?" Xena yelled down.

"A head." I answered simply. I rubbed the dust on the wall. The corridors suddenly lit up with purple light. I quickly realized this was the wrong neighborhood. I picked up an axe and the redstone went out. The purple died down and another, softer type appeared in front of me. A hand grabbed mine and I felt like I had my stomach going through negative earth gravity to earth to zero gravity in a millisecond. My stomach seemed to have been literally shifted around and my heart felt like it was actually in my throat. There's no light way to say this, I puked all over a tree.

Wait, a tree? I looked up with vomit on the corner of my mouth. The cube Sun hung in the sky. Xena seemed slightly disoriented but fine other wise.

"Did you jump me out of a hole?" I asked spitting bile out of my throat.

"I. Teleported you." She gasped. "I was never good at changing levels." I wiped my mouth and made sure my hoodie was clean. It was and I caught my breath. It might've been a trick of the light but I saw a streak of light go across my field view. There was a dank _THUNK!_ and I knew it wasn't a trick of light. Some kind of instinct took over me and I pulled an axe off my back and chucked it. I heard a snap and a grunt.

"Okay, that's fair." I heard a voice say. I walked over and kicked a pile of leaves. Under was a boy. He seemed to be pointing a laser pointer at us. On his back was a katana and he wore a waistcoat.

"What were you doing?" I interrogated him.

"Messing with you. I was pointing lasers at you and I just fell. You threw an axe and a branch fell on me. But now I have your attention. I want in." He got up and brushed himself off.

"You want what?" I asked.

"You are taking down a dangerous villain and I think I can be useful." He said.

"Show us how." I asked trying to give him a chance. He pulled out his katana and put both hands on it. He slashed a tree and stabbed it. He kicked it and stabbed until the tree was in pieces. He twirled the sword and put it back on his back.

"The names Ryder."

 **-End chapter-**

Sorry that was so short but I do have plans for the plot. Keep sending OCs!


	8. The Stronghold

Arch's POV

I got away from them as quick as I could. I don't know why I killed those wolves. I should have just kept them there. They would've been better off.

As I walked through the woods I neared the mountains. I had to keep stalling them to make sure they don't find it. Enderbrine doesn't have emotions like you or me. When I say that I say it loosely. He has a lot of anger. And I know this firsthand. He's done unforgivable things to me. The fact I didn't kill them meant he would be very agitated. He can't directly interfere with anything because he isn't strong enough but once he is…. I don't want to find out. I'm not reporting back until I find a way to stop them. I'm almost out of flash bang arrows, I need to stop using them on the first thing I see.

But those wolves…. I'm not sure where they even came from. The eyes. They weren't lieutenants of Enderbrine that's for sure. He never interrupts a mission. I entered the base of the mountain at sunrise and was engulfed in darkness.

"Was it carried out according to plan?" A deep disembodied voice asked.

"N-no sir." I stuttered.

"Incompetent." He said.

"I apologize for my incompetence sir."

"Stop with the formalities. Call me Lord."

"But Lord is a formality sir."

"Did I stutter?" He snarled as his wispy form appeared and a hand was put around my neck. I only felt pressure for a moment before the fingers went through.

"No s- Lord." I said.

"Get out of my sight." I tried to argue but he waved his hand and I was teleported to a grassy clearing in a forest. I fell on my butt and I felt grass between my fingers. I looked at my watch that contained a GPS and saw I was next to thermal signals. I turn my head to the East, I don't see anybody by my side. I turn my head to the West. Still nobody in sight. So i turn my head to the North **(Swallow the pill that they call pride)** and saw… Only one. I looked at my watch and saw three. There was a figure that gave me a feeling of unease. Probably because there were two swords on his back.

"He doesn't look safe…." I whispered to myself. I scrambled to my feet and ran to the trees. Then a giant flash of light came crashing down. Two bolts of lightning struck where I had been before. I ran but I seemed to be anchored. I turned around to see a figure shrouded in sparks. I saw a bolt coming towards me and time seemed to stop. "What did I do?" .My voice seemed warped. "What do I do?"

 _FIGHT!_ A voice yelled inside my head. I couldn't run but I could dodge. I jumped just as the lightning hit the ground and I felt the heat come off it. The blast seemed to boost me up and while I was in the air I notched an arrow and shot him. It burst into water and he got knocked out from it. I landed.

If you're wondering why I have and arrow for gas, a flash bang, and water, I have an arrow for everything. Need to knock them out but not critically injure someone? I have an arrow for that. Need a bomb arrow? I have an arrow for that. Out of arrows? I have an arrow for that.

I checked his pulse. Still alive. I better take him to get some cover.

 **Xena POV [JOHN XENAAAAA]**

"So. That's our mountain." Jesse said as he patted his thighs. We has been walking for a long time and we reached the base of the mountain. Almost out of our render distance was another almost identical mountain. This is one of the locations of a possible strongholds.

"So how tall is this mountain?" Ryder asked.

"Looks pretty tall. Goes through the clouds." Aspen told him. "Jesse what are you doing?" She asked him. He had taken out an Ender Pearl and was striking a sharp rock at it.

"Trying to see if I can get this Eye of Ender out of it. I heard that they can lead you to a stronghold. I can't believe we just now thought of it." He said almost making a spiderweb crack in it.

"Do you know why we didn't think of it?" I asked him. He shook his head. "It's because if that pearl is compromised in any way it will form a black hole sucking you into a reality where everything you love or ever will love will be gone as you drift endlessly for eternity…. In the Void."

"Cool. Well, you know, if it ain't broke." He dropped the rock, smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Let's keep moving." Ryder said. Then we started to trek up the mountain. It started out easy. Like going up a hill. There were a few areas where the terrain didn't blend so nice though.

"I don't want to sound like a privileged rich kid but honestly guys, I could have hired a chopper pilot." Jesse said. He was already starting to look tired despite looking athletic. He wasn't complaining though and didn't seem too out of his element.

"You know, you could have mentioned it earlier." I replied.

"Okay, this might sound weird but sometimes I forget I'm rich." He admitted.

"Who could forget being rich? If I were rich it'd be on my mind 24/7." Ryder told us.

"Yeah, it would save so much time." Aspen chimed in.

We went quiet for some reason and kept going up, getting steeper.

After about 10 minutes Jesse broke the silence.

"I never understood how people like the outdoors." Jesse panted.

"Okay, your appearance completely contradicts you." Ryder told him. "You look like you play sports."

"I'm no good at sports. You clearly haven't seen some of the kids at my school. I can't play, I'd get murdered." Jesse explained.

"So why do you look like an athlete?" I asked, intrigued now.

"I spend my time blacksmithing and building machines." Jesse said.

More silence. But for a different reason. Zombies could be heard.

"Not again." Aspen murmured.

"Back to back." Jesse said and all our backs met. When the first zombie came out it was protected by clouds. "Don't attack unless necessary. We can't risk a life, or weapon." Aspen had other ideas. She took a bottle from her belt opened it. Instantly, I recognized it.

Invisibility potion. She took a drink and slowly disappeared.

"Where is she?" Ryder asked. Then the zombie fell to the ground, shriveling up into just flesh.

The second zombie came up and it's head toppled to the ground. Five more zombies came up but nothing happened.

"I'm not gonna do all the work." Aspen said, invisible. Ryder looked at the zombie and charged. His katana was unsheathes and in a zombie's chest before I even noticed he had drawn it.

Jesse took an axe and threw it at a zombie who was launched into a rock. He ran back to grab it. I decided to help and ran into the zombie, making it fall over onto a rather sharp rock.

Ryder slashed the final two in half as Aspen appeared visible.

"Nice work. Now let's keep going." I said.

"I like this. It's a cool experience to be on an adventure." Ryder said, fixing his sunglasses. The top was still far away but close enough that we could reach it by today.

"This sucks, can't we just throw an Ender Pearl to the top?" Jesse asked.

"No! We can't waste any." I responded. He groaned.

"I thought you would have gotten that by now. I mean, you almost killed yourself trying to pry it open. Mother of _pearl._ " Ryder said. "Get it? Because pearls? Ender Pearls?"

"Ryder." Aspen breathed. "We got it."

 **Jesse's** **POV**

This suuuucks. We got to the top in about three more glorious hours of climbing and I collapsed onto the flat area of the top.

"Is there…. Anything there?" I asked between breaths.

"No, just a pile." Ryder said.

"Of what?" I asked.

"Y…. You're the pile." He said as it he couldn't believe I didn't get it.

I sat up and pulled one knee to my chest and put my arm resting on it. I looked into the distance and saw the other mountain and some movement. Suddenly, next to me a small turqoise item landed next to me.

An Ender Pearl.

Adam burst out of the ground.

"Guys! We f- Who's this?" He asked.

"I'm Ryder. I have katanas." Ryder told him.

"You have amazing hair." Adam told him, referring to Ryders medium length black hair. "Anyways! We found the stronghold!"

Without missing a beat, I there a pearl towards the mountain with all my strength. It went over.

"Son of a bit-" I started. I was teleported onto the opposite side of the mountain. It wasn't far down thankfully. "CH!" I screamed. I was a little proud of myself for throwing it that hard, though.

It's funny, I never knew how strong I was for a long time because I always worked in forges where you lifted heavy hammers and metals and at school we were doing a shot put for gym and I got the farthest.

And now you ask "But I thought he sucked at physical activities". Well, not all of them. I just have terrible stamina.

I got to the top of the mountain and was greeted by everyone else.

"Sup." I said as I pulled myself over the ledge.

"You're an idiot." Xena said.

"Yeah but, I'm awesome." I shrugged. "Let's do this."

Mitch grabbed a shovel and started digging. Immediately, he went through the top of a tunnel.

"Okay, stay behind us though." Jason said.

"Not happening." Aspen said. She ran ahead but I grabbed her shoulder.

"Am I the only one in this damn crew who knows how agro works?!" I yelled. "You can't go running ahead, this is a boss room, Aspen!"

"I can handle-" She started.

"DO IT EMMET!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Everyone went silent.

"Who's-" I cut Aspen off.

"Let's pretend that never happened. Let's go!" I said cheerfully. On my word everyone started moving.

 **Arch's POV**

Probably because of the electricity, I took the guy who tried to kill me under cover. He looked about 17 or 18 and the way the Sun shone through the leaves on his blonde hair made it look like lightning.

Every once in awhile he would twitch (probably a side effect of all the lightning). The two swords had fallen halfway out of the sheaths and they gave a Jacob's ladder effect every so often.

I stood at the edge of the trees defending him (because even though he tried to kill me, I still have morals.)

About an hour later I felt cold metal touch my throat.

"Lieutenant of Enderbrine." A voice hissed in my ear. "You must pay for your crimes against humanity."

"I'm not your enemy." I whispered.

"What did you say?" The voice asked. The blade ran with electricity suddenly and I couldn't move.

 _It's him_.

"I'm not your enemy." I said louder. "I'm not his lieutenant, I'm his slave. I don't _want_ this."

"Tell me one thing that would make me believe you." He asked.

There's only one thing that could do that. But I promised myself I would never speak of it again. The electricity grew stronger, seeming to work it's way into my brain to get the truth. And it was working.

"He killed my parents." I said coldly. The blade faltered and the person behind me sheathed it.

"Don't make me regret this." He said. "You want him dead?" I knew immediately that I did. But that wouldn't get my parents back.

"I don't want him dead." I said, turning around. The boy had one eyebrow raised. "I want him to suffer."

 **Wow, it's been so long! I've had this chapter in the works for a while but it's finally here!**


	9. Lets get out there and make a difference

Jesse's POV

I was honestly expecting more to the stronghold. I mean yeah, It snaked all the way down to bedrock but it was just…. Underwhelming. It was too pristine, too new.

I couldn't shake the feeling we were being watched. The darkness felt like it would come for us.

My mini freak out was the first time I…. No.

"Anyone else getting weird vibes from this place?" Seto asked, his hand glowing purple.

"Yeah it's like…. Evil." Ryder said.

"Well, yeah but this feels different. Herobrine felt safer in a way. Its amlo - " Seto didn't finish. Beneath him, the floor gave way. "Ugh." He groaned as he hit another stone floor.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Ryder asked. "Heh. Are we gonna see you next fall?" He joked.

"Probably not if this is what I think it is." Seto told us. Not knowing what he was talking about, we all went down.

"Holy balls!" Ssundee (I believe his name is Ian) exclaimed when he saw it. In front of is was an activated End Portal.

"Wait, if it's activated, doesn't that mean someone been through it?" I asked. Silence.

"One way to find out." Husky (I don't know his name) said. Aspen stepped forward but quickly went back.

"We go together." I told them. One by one, we stepped up and jumped down into it.

 **Fulgur's POV**

This girl seemed legit. Even though she worked for Enderbrine, she says she doesn't have a choice like a slave.

Arch knew her way around the woods. Pretty good for a 12 year old. A dead shot, too.

"So you want to help fight Enderbrine?" Arch asked.

"Yeah." I said flatly.

"I know some people. But…. I don't know where they are." Arch told me with a faraway look.

"I don't work well with people." I responded, using my fingers to make a Jacob's ladder.

"Can't help you then." Behind her there was a rustle. Without missing a beat, she snapped the head off an arrow and threw it behind her. The bush exploded and a dead wolf with red eyes flew out from behind it.

"Okay maybe a group wouldn't be so bad. Where's the last place you saw them?" I asked.

"Heading up that mountain." Arch pointed behind her. I fished through my pocket until I found what I was looking for. An ender pearl.

"Here. Attach it to your arrow. The one you ripped the head from." I said expressionless. Arch took some reeds and tied it to the shaft of the arrow. "You see where I'm going with this?" She nodded and stood up.

"Grab my hand." She ordered.

"I'm not touching you." I said as I grabbed her sleeve. Arch drew the bow back and fired. It flew surprisingly far but missed the top of the mountain and landed about ten feet below.

We disappeared and before I could register, we were in a cave near the top of the mountain.

"Oh, that makes me sick." I almost gagged and doubled over. I stood up and followed Arch out of the cave.

"Now we go up." She said.

 **Aspen's POV**

I hated staying with groups. I mean, they're starting to grow on me but I still wish I could leave them behind and do it myself. But I know I can't.

Enderbrine had something to do with…. The incident. Whether it was a camera defect, it was him, or an Enderman, I don't care. When everyone was asleep I inspected all the pictures I had and in every shot there was a purple particle floating around somewhere. And in the every picture before he became…. Sick, the purple snowflake for closer and closer to him.

But one of that matters anymore. Cause we're going to kill Enderbrine.

"Okay. Xena, can you communicate with them?" Jesse whispered as we entered the portal.

"I don't know, I'll try though." She answered. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ryder slipping a ski mask over his head.

"Hey Argo, you know we aren't taking hostages, right?" I asked him.

"You didn't bring yours?" He responded.

"Enough, lets just get out of this hole!" Seto told us. The hole we were in was 9 meters wide and two meters tall.

Seto rubbed his hand together and purple mist came from them. His face twisted in agony and in front of him, armor stands complete with armor appeared. His face relaxed.

"Oh, okay." Jesse said. He grabbed a full set of iron armor. I grabbed leather, as did pretty much everyone else but Team Crafted.

"Guys, this might sting a little." Seto said. The nervousness in his voice made us uneasy. "Me and the Team are taking an alternate route. We'll take out the obsidian towers, you guys focus in the enderman." He said. Without warning, purple mist was sent out in a wave and we all fell down in pain. But as soon as it came it was gone.

"What the hell dude?" Ryder asked. "You could have at least given us a signal, I'm gonna piss magic now."

"It was a strength spell." Seto said. "We need to go. The trail is dug out." He jogged up stairs carved out of the (cool looking) end stone.

There was a heavy weight on my wrist so I looked at it. Attached to my wrist was a leather strap and on the other side was a sheath holding a knife about 8 inches long. I ran up the steps and saw a sight I think you see when you die. The sky was pitch black and Enderman were everywhere. The obsidian towers were burning something. But most noticeable was the dragon.

The Ender Dragon.

"Guys, this wasn't in the job description." I said. Jesse pulled out his two axes and walked to my side.

"We can't turn back. Right?" He looked at me.

"Right." All of us said in unison.

"Yeah, let's get out there and make a difference!" Ryder said an he unsheathed his katana and charged an Enderman. He sliced it cleanly on half and it disappeared.

Jesse ran and slid into a small pit with an Enderman. His axe was plunged into it's chest.

This might be easier than it looks, I thought. Until they started teleporting.

I pulled out my knife and tried to stab one. It teleported behind me and pushed me down. I turned on my back.

"Hi." I said, fumbling for an invisibility potion. Out of nowhere, Xena runs and jumps feet first and hits the Enderman.

"Oh, he'll kill me?" She asked. "That's nice." She drew her sword and sliced it's legs, leaving it for dead. She held her hand out for me to get up.

"Thank you." I told her.

"No problem." She said. I pulled out an invisibility potion and took a drink. I started to feel really fuzzy and it took effect. I ran up behind an Enderman trying to throw a block at Jesse, and stabbed his back. The knife went through and the mob disappeared.

"Aspen?" Jesse asked. "Keep doing what you're doing." He gave a thumbs up in the direction I am. He ran off.

I saw Team Crafted destroying the healer things on the towers as the dragon swooped down. We all hit the deck and waited for her to pass. When she did, the Endermen had the upper hand.

Ryder was surrounded and Jesse was being stared down. Xena was trying to hold her own but was being pushed to the edge. I wasn't seen so I wasn't attacked. I ran to Ryder and slashed the Endermen attacking him. They retreated and Ryder looked confused.

"Thank you, almighty force." He said.

"Dude, its me." I said before running off. Jesse was being stared down by an Enderman, frozen in fear. He had his own stone cold look but you could tell from his eyes he was afraid.

I threw my knife, not killing the Enderman but getting stuck in him. I ran and grabbed it out, stabbing it again.

Jesse saluted my invisible figure.

"Team's done destroying the towers." He said glancing in the direction of the dragon.

Then we heard a scream. We both looked over at Xena who was pushed against the edge of the End. Me and Jesse both sprinted towards the Enderman attacking her.

"You take the Enderman, I'll get Xena." I said to Jesse. Wait, did I just make plans to save the life of someone I barely know?

We got there just as Xena fell over the edge. I dove forward and grabbed her and and got a grip on a nook in the ground. Jesse jumped and sliced the head of the Enderman off.

Unfortunately, it landed on me causing me to lose my grip. I went weightless but felt a jolt in my arm and stopped moving again. I opened my still invisible eyes and saw Jesse hanging off the edge and holding onto the ground.

How he got my hand, I don't know.

"RYDER!" He yelled. "I NEED SOME HELP!" About ten seconds later, Ryder appeared.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Hanging over the edge here!" I told him.

"Right." He took Jesse's other hand and pulled us up. Jesse got up first and pulled me and Xena up.

"Xena. Why didn't you just teleport?" I asked.

"I'm running out of energy." She answered. "Thank you for getting to me." My effect wore off then. I was visible now.

I looked around and saw the Endermen retreated.

"Who's ready to fight the Ender Dragon?" Jesse asked.

 **Arch's POV**

We reached the top of the mountain and saw a hole dug down into the stronghold tunnels.

I know you're asking "But what about earlier when you were afraid of angering Enderbrine, why aren't you afraid now?" Well the answer is simple. I have someone I might kind of trust by my side.

"Convenient." I said. "They found it." I jumped down after Fulgur and started following the torches.

I couldn't place it but the whole place looked strange. I'm not sure how.

In two hours we found the End Portal. And that's where they went unless they were just explorers.

"You willing to go through there?" I asked.

"You ready to kill the man who killed your parents?" I nodded.

"Then let's go." He said. "But don't expect me to protect you with my life. Don't expect it at all."

"Likewise." I responded.

"That's what I like to hear." Fulgur then ran to the portal and jumped in. I followed close behind.

After the brief moment of pain my vision cleared up. And we weren't in the End.

 **Back to back udpdate! I got way into this story and it might be my main one for a while so for whoever reads Mission, expect chapters soon!**

 **Also, who can spot my continuity error from last chapter to here?**


	10. Another Chapter

**For anyone who didn't get it, the wolf attack and when Arch showed up happened when the group was going up the other mountain. Yet Arch still shot up the mountain she said she saw them going up. Anyways, in with the chapter!**

 **Xena's POV**

After a brief hang over the edge I didn't really feel ready to fight anything. The Void beneath me seemed to drain my energy, yet I still had my sword drawn.

I heard Enderman chatter yet saw none.

"Okay." I heard Jesse whisper as the Ender Dragon flew closer. Team Crafted was on the other side of the floating island and shooting arrows at her.

She flew towards us and we all jumped to the side and rolled. Jesse took an axe and chucked it, lodging itself in the side of the dragons foot. She shook it free and he went back to grab it.

With all of us dispersed we could get individual hits in when she dove towards us. Aspen only had a knife so she ran towards Team Crafted to get a bow.

"ASPEN!" Jesse yelled. With her in the open she could be attacked easily. The dragon dove towards Jesse who hit the deck and was only grazed by a claw.

"Jesse, I have her back, stay with Ryder!" I yelled and ran across the opening as well. With Aspen about fifty feet ahead of me, I could catch up. "Come on. I have to defend her. Come on dragon." I said as I looked back. The dragon was gaining fast on me. No…. Not me. Her!

I moved my legs as fast as I could so I could get her out of the way.

I just need to use it. I closed my eyes and concentrated. When I opened them, nothing happened. My body started to flicker. But nothing.

 _Faster._

The dragon was above me now. It dove down towards Aspen.

"AHHHHH!" I yelled. I felt my energy drain and the ground beneath me changed. I tackled Aspen and pulled her down just as the dragon swooped down and crashed into the ground.

I got up and pulled Aspen to her feet.

"We did it." I said. "YES!" I heard celebration from the team and Jesse and Ryder.

There was an explosion of light and the dragon disappeared.

" _Damn you guys!"_ A feminine voice rang out. Suddenly, our guard was back up. " _Do you know how expensive dragons are to breed?_ You just don't get it?" Suddenly the voice was near me. I turned and saw a girl about 16 years old wearing a black leather jacket and black pants. Her red hair looked like fire.

"It's not like I can just kill you myself, oh wait I can!" She yelled. Our of nowhere, there were hundreds of arrows pointing at us. "Now group together, that way it's more fun." Now we were all in a group, including Team Crafted.

Without warning, the arrows were launched. I closed my eyes in fear. But nothing happened. I snuck a look.

I let out an audible gasp. Ryder had jumped in front of us and started - get this - _cutting the arrows in mid air_. With every slice, wood chippings rained down on us.

"Now that's awesome." Jesse said.

The arrows ran out.

"And the good news just keeps coming!" The girl yelled.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah. You don't recognize me. I've had many bodies in my life span. You don't know, but I've met you guys." She said.

Wait. We were supposed to stop Enderbrine in the past. Not the present. Of course! He was more powerful in the past because there was no one to stop him. Then he was defeated by us. Now he's less powerful. The next fight will be harder.

I looked at Jesse and saw the gears turning in his head. He looked at me and back to the girl.

"Who are you? We haven't met you." Jesse said.

"Yes, my past is your future. Well, I'm the Enderbrine." She said.

"Wait wait wait wait." Aspen interrupted. "You're Enderbrine?" Suddenly, the girl, "Enderbrine", was next to us. She was giving off a particle effect like me.

"Yes. I'm less powerful but I need a body. I particularly liked this one because well, she's so _evil!"_ Enderbrine said.

"Wait!" Jesse exclaimed. "I saw you in my dream. You broke into a place with some other guys."

"Ah, yes. That was before I took over but it was a good time. I broke into a vault not for what was inside but what was under it. My original body." Enderbrine said teleporting around us.

"Are you gonna kill us?" Ty asked.

"Yes, are you kidding?"

 **Arch's POV**

I've never been to the End, but I'm pretty sure there aren't any trees. The jungle behind me was vast and looked over me menacingly.

About half a mile away was a ship. Not a cargo ship but what looked like an old sailing ship. There looked to be more on either side.

"Where are we?" Fulgur asked. "And how do we get back?" He out his hands on his head in disbelief.

"We should look for signs of life. I see a quartz pillar in the jingle by that cliffside. Lets check it out." I said. And as we walked towards it I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

The jungle provided it's own problems. The ground was soft and made squelching noises when you walked so there was no stealth, the trees were too thick to shoot arrows through, and it was too dense for a lot of light to get through.

"What do you think it is?" I asked Fulgur.

"Looks like the ruins of an old temple or something." He guessed. "We should go to the boats we saw." He said as he turned back. We tried to creep silently through the jungle but avail. When we got back to the shore we saw movement in the window of a ship.

"You see that?" Fulgur asked. I nodded. "You got a scope on that bow?" I got my sheath of arrows and unclipped a pocket on the side, pulling out a scope. I showed it to him and attached it to my bow and held it sideways. Nothing could've prepared me for what I saw.

"It's an angel." I said in disbelief.

 **Ryder's POV**

Have you ever done something so incredibly awesome that you can't process it? Of course not, you're not as cool as me. But cutting those arrows didn't register in my brain until they were gone.

But enough about me. ''Enderbrine" had made her/his decision to kill all of us.

"So. I'm not sure who to kill." She said and pulled a giant, and I mean GIANT hammer from her pocket. The thing was at least 5 feet long and looked heavy as all balls.

"Whoa, okay that's a bit overkill." Jerome pointed out. None of us, out of fear challenged Enderbrine.

"I feel like maybe you don't get it. Of course it's overkill. I'm going to wipe out the human race. And because I don't see any of you fools in my past I know you won't stop me." Enderbrine growled. "And when would it be a better time? It's an era of peace, right?"

"Time travel's complex." I said.

"What?" Enderbrine asked.

"Yeah Ryder, whaaat?" Jesse asked, nervous.

"The past and future coexist. Our actions will not take place until we do them. Like Terminator." I told him/her.

"I told you it was like Terminator." Jesse whispered to Xena. She elbowed his ribs.

"Well. If you're so smart, outsmart me in a fight. Kill me and leave. I'll make myself mortal." She proved herself by piercing her skin with a fingernail. "Oh and uhh, no help on the rest of your journey." She snapped her fingers. And Team Crafted disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Aspen asked.

"Home. I wiped their memories." She said. I saw purple end particles fly from one side of her face. "Woops, my disguise is fading. Make it snappy. You there. Xena. Fight me, I change my mind."

"You know, you announce things in the weirdest way." I told her.

"Well, it's not my personality."

"Lets do this, bitch." Xena said, stepping forward.

"Oh, damn." Me, Aspen, and Jesse said in unison,

 **I had fun writing this chapter! Next chapter, new OC's, and a big fight!**


End file.
